La vida Postguerra
by Mustang195
Summary: Ambientado en un ambiente luego de la guerra, Naruto estuvo deprimido, hasta que encontró el amor en Ino, y decidió asumir un equipo Genin para enterrar el pasado, sin embargo, deberá combatir fantasmas que regresan del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bueno amigos míos, Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra de kishimoto, lo que si me pertenece es esta secuela que yo mismo estoy creando a partir de mi imaginación, esta historia es mía y de mi autoría propia(redundantemente hablando).**

Capitulo 1: Así comienza esta historia.

Estaba lloviendo, marcaban las 11:33pm en el reloj de Ino Yamanaka, la joven rubia de 23 años no podía evitar tener un presentimiento, algo le quitaba el sueño, volvió a mirar el reloj, ya se habían cumplido las 11:34pm y ella todavía no podía consentir el sueño, parecía que Morfeo se negaba a recibirla en su mundo, miro a través de su ventana, un enorme trueno atravesó todo el cielo, volteo al otro lado de la cama, se tapó bajo las cobijas, una horrible sensación embargaba su corazón.

(….)

"Diiiiiiiiiing Dong"-sonó el timbre, ella se sobresaltó sobre si misma, miro la hora, eran las 12:41 de la madrugada, se levantó de su cama removiendo la manta hacia un lado, con una mano tomo un kunai, y con la otra se puso una bata, se acercó a la puerta, trago un poco de saliva y abrió la puerta, en primera instancia no vio a nadie, pensó que había sido su imaginación, eh intranquilidad, pero luego, sintió una mano en su talón, apretó con fuerza el kunai que estaba en su mano izquierda.

-ayudam..-escucho Ino, cara estaba horrorizada, y su mirada al suelo, se fijó en ese pelo rubio que ella conocía, el suelo estaba hecho un mar de sangre, se acercó, y le dio la vuelta, teniendo una esperanza de no ver esos ojos rubios, apagados como el mar, que conocía desde siempre y que habían cambiado desde el final de la última gran guerra ninja.

-Naruto, Naruto, No puede ser que te paso esta vez-dijo ella recogiéndolo y llevándolo adentro.

-Fue, fue un manipulante de chakra innatural de nuevo, apenas pude derrotarlo, pero ya esta-dijo el mientras perdía el conocimiento.

-Cielos, de nuevo lo ha hecho-dijo Ino angustiada al ver el montón de sellos por su cuerpo, comenzó a curar una herida que estaba del lado izquierdo, que le hirió el corazón y le perforo un par de pulmones, comenzó cerrando las heridas internas, pero no tendría chakra suficiente.

"_maldición, tendré que comer píldoras de alimento a la media noche, esto afectara gravemente mi sueño_"-pensó Ino mientras se comía tres píldoras de un sopetón para poder conseguir el chakra necesario.

8888888888888

El sol se asomaba por la ventana tímidamente inundando con su luz a los habitantes de esa habitación, en la cual se notaba que había existido mucha acción antes del amanecer, prueba de ello eran las sabanas llenas de sangre, las vendas tiradas por todo el lugar, las gazas, una migajas de una píldora de plasma, y por sobre todo, una joven rubia dormida en la cama al lado del paciente que atendió la noche anterior.

La suave caricia del invitado que entraba por la ventana no llego a molestar ni un poco a aquella joven pues dormida plácidamente en el pecho su apreciado amigo, esta se levanto, fijándose en el reloj, pero su vista aun era borrosa.

La rubia se le había escapado un gemido ahogado al notar como se le paso la hora, se le había pasado la hora del control, debía checarlo cada hora, decidió recurrir a un Jutsu para explorar su cuerpo mediante chakra, solo soltó un horrible gemido al notar que la herida en su pulmón izquierdo no había sido totalmente sanada, su horror aumento al darse cuenta de que no podía implementar para cerrar la herida interna, pues no tenía suficiente Chakra.

El pulso comenzó a reducir, como si de una manera tortuosa, tuviera que morir mientras ella estuviera consciente.

-Ino gracias, muchas gracias pero mi momento ya ha llegado-dijo aquel joven sonriendo melancólicamente, mirándola a los ojos mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre, esta comenzó a escapar por la comisura de sus labios y a mojar la blanca y esponjosa almohada fina.

-No Naruto no te mueras ¡Por favor no te mueras!-decía ella perdiendo el control de si misma, extrayendo las ultimas reservas de chakra que existían en su interior, como aquellas personas que insisten en sacarle al tubo de pasta de diente cuando este ya está plano, pero para su pesar la situación que estaba mal, se le salió de su control, las heridas y hemorragias internas se volvían a abrir, peor aún, abrían nuevas que salían.

-¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!-dijo ella mientras aplicaba chakra en el abdomen de el, debajo de la boca del estómago, sin embargo el brillo verde sus manos se redujo de sobremanera –Vamos no te mueras-comentaba ella llorando con la cara hacia abajo mientras tenues lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

-KYAAA- se despertó de golpe la joven llorando mientras el desespero se apoderaba de ella.

-Naruto, Naruto, Despierta por favor vamos despierta-dijo ella llorando mientras movía el cuerpo inerte esperando alguna reacción.

-ñam, si, mas comida por favor-dijo Naruto entre sueños- si, mas sake por favor-dijo riendo entre sueños, para sacarle una sonrisa a la dama que estaba en la habitación, que luego fue opacada cuando su paciente expreso un quejido de dolor, una de las heridas se había abierto, lográndole hacer reaccionar rápido a ella para cerrar la herida.

8888888888

Habían pasado 1 hora con 40 minutos, en ese momento el joven namikaze estaba bajando las escaleras, apoyado de la pared con una mano, su instinto le decía que debía ir a la cocina, guiado por su estómago hambriento que hacia un equipo genial con su olfato para hacerle perder la razón.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo ella de espaldas, mientras atendía la sartén, mantenía un tono frio que no paso desapercibido

-no es mi culpa, este era en realidad muy duro-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba con sumo cuidado en la mesa de la cocina, sin tener ninguna intención de desplazarse mas lejos hasta el comedor.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas misiones-dijo ella mientras vaciaba el contenido de la sartén en platos distintos.

-debo hacerlas, nadie más puede ni tiene los conocimientos-dijo el mientras miraba algunos documentos sobre la mesa, cuestiones médicas del hospital de konoha que su amada atendía, el periódico del día.

-Eso es porque no has dejado que nadie más te ayude Naruto-dijo ella imponiéndose ante el de frente, con solo la mesa de por medio, sorprendiéndolo, pues su expresión dura, se estaba resquebrajando dando paso a una cara llena de lágrimas.

-yo, lo lamento-dijo el mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella, ella cerro los ojos y se concentró en la caricia a la ponía una mano sobre la de el, para acentuar la caricia y con la otra apretaba la mano de el.

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dong-sonó el timbre, interrumpiéndolos a ambos que ya llevaban algunos minutos en esa de cariño creciente, Ino se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver como entraba Kiba con Akamaru detrás, corriendo hacia Naruto.

-BAKA-dijo Kiba a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano y lo halaba con intenciones de llevárselo, pero fue interrumpido ante un quejido por parte de Naruto, expresando sumo dolor.

-No de nuevo baka- pronuncio Kiba, y se fijo debajo de la chaqueta de Naruto, habían muchas vendas que habían comenzado a teñirse de rojo.

-Baka-dijo Ino mandándolo al suelo de un golpe, mientras corria a sanar a Naruto que tenia los ojos cerrados para manifestar su dolor.

-lo siento-dijo Kiba levantándose mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, comenzó a sangrar un poco, esta chica sí que era un problema, pero mejor se quedaba callado, detrás de Kiba apareció Neji.

-Naruto tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de la academia, pronto nos entregaran a nuestros nuevos Genin-dijo Neji de manera fría eh intranquila al ver el estado de Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Por qué cazas a esos tipos-dijo Kiba mostrando cierta melancolía

-es necesario, capturar a todos los demonios del mundo-dijo Naruto mientras su respiración se hacía costosa

-¿entonces porque no pides ayuda?-dijo Kiba mirándolo con una expresión triste en el rostro, para luego notar como Naruto se comenzó a ser sedado por obra del Jutsu de Ino.

-Woof Woof-ladro el perro de Kiba.

-Akamaru tiene razón, que gran olor-dijo Kiba mientras olfateaba el desayuno preparado por Ino.

-Woof Woof- ladro de nuevo Akamaru

-Si tienes razón, Por favor Ino, te pedimos amablemente que nos invites a comer-dijo Kiba mientras hacia la posición con las manos para pedir algo.

-luego de que termine de curar a Naruto-dijo Ino que comenzó a revisarle el rostro para cerciorarse de que no se le hubiera saltado nada ayer y no hubiera algún tipo de trauma físico.

-que baka con suerte-dijo Kiba mientras se acercó a la mesa junto con Neji, no podía negarlo, Ino era una diosa cocinando, y más aún cuando se trataba de ensaladas y otro tipo de alimentos preparados con ingredientes de esa categoría, era una maestro incomparable en la cocina, sumado a su belleza, a su pelo que arreglo en una única cola no levantada que llega a su cintura.

88888

-¿Entonces que decían?- pronunciaba Naruto mientras estaba en la mesa comiendo ya un almuerzo adelantado que Ino tuvo que preparar.

-Tenemos que asistir hoy mismo a una reunión en la torre hokage, parece ser que nos asignaran los nuevos Genin-dijo Kiba comiendo como un animal.

-no puedo negarlo, realmente es delicioso-dijo Neji en voz baja para sí mismo.

88888888

-Gracias por la comida-comento Kiba cerrando los ojos, Neji hacía lo propio, mientras Ino consentía a Naruto ayudándolo a limpiarse la boca junto con una servilleta.

-entonces, cual es la noticia Kiba-dijo Naruto luego de haberle dado un beso a Ino.

-Al fin quedamos como jounin sensei –comento Kiba sonriente

-¿es enserio amigo?-dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa en la cara, sin embargo la acción fue entorpecida por un dolor que le hizo volver a sentarse.

-en serio-dijo Kiba sonriente mientras su perro ladraba de la alegría compartida.

-Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir, me dirigiré a la academia para poder recibir mis Genin-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-espera, hay más-dijo Kiba mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta y se lo arrojaba a Naruto, este lo atrapo en el aire y se sorprendió

-un libro rosadito-dijo Naruto sorprendido viendo que tenía una cubierta rosadita

-mira adentro baka-dijo Kiba regañando a Kiba mientras Naruto y Ino se acercaban entre si y Naruto abría el libro, para encontrarse después de el protector rosadito (…..).

**Notas del autor:**

Lo que está dentro del libro rosadito se mantendrá en secreto, sobre el color, pertenecía a una chica (las chicas rudas disculpen el estereotipo).

Espero les guste, compártalo con sus amigos, diviértanse sanamente, digan no a las drogas, no fumen y si lo hacen traten de dejar de hacerlo, salven el planeta, y en general sean buenos chicos y chicas.

**Anexo las estadísticas de Naruto e Ino por ser mis protagonistas:**

_Naruto Namikaze_

_Edad: 23_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Rango Ninja: Jounin_

_Especialidad: Sellos_

_Debilidad: Desconocida_

_Ninjutsu: 9/10_

_Taijutsu: 7/10_

_Genjutsu: 5/10_

_Inteligencia: 6/10_

_Fuerza: 8/10_

_Velocidad: 8/10_

_Resistencia: 10/10_

_Sellos manuales: 8/10_

_Nombre: Ino Yamanaka_

_Edad 23_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Rango Ninja: Jounin_

_Especialidad: Artes médicas_

_Debilidad: Desconocida_

_Ninjutsu: 9/10_

_Taijutsu: 7/10_

_Genjutsu: 10/10_

_Inteligencia: 10/10_

_Fuerza: 8/10_

_Velocidad: 8/10_

_Resistencia: 9/10_

_Sellos manuales: 9/10_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bueno amigos míos, Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra de kishimoto, lo que si me pertenece es esta secuela que yo mismo estoy creando a partir de mi imaginación, esta historia es mía y de mi autoría propia(redundantemente hablando).**

-Hmm gracias por la comida- comentaba una rubia mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno a pesar de que eran las 10 más temprano había hecho compras, por lo que a los lados de su banco habían unas cuantas bolsas, siendo estas muy pesadas he incomodas.

-hola mi vida-dijo el joven rubio acercándose por detrás, para enlazar sus manos alrededor de él abdomen de ella, y darle un beso bien recibido, que fue muy largo, para los videntes de la escena, era una sonrisa el hecho de que aquel joven que había estado llorando la perdida de sakura y hinata, pudiera volver a sonreír y el hecho de que haya encontrado otro amor.

Un beso, cálido y tierno, a pesar de que tenia un puñado de estos a diarios su efecto no desaparecía o al menos disminuía, pues aun podía sentir aquel agradable calor en sus mejillas, y su estómago, que en motín por la situación (ya sea por el hecho de querer más, o querer menos) bailaba la conga, aquella extraña situación, se repetía siempre que estaba con ella, y sin embargo, a pesar de que ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía, en cuanto a su forma física, a el le bastaba con tomarla de la mano y sacarle una sonrisa, o a veces perderse en un beso ambos como ahora, sentía que el tiempo se detenía y nada le importaba, nada excepto ella y continuar ese beso esplendido, que llegaba a su corazón y le hacía latir a mil por hora, peor aún que cuando enfrento a madara, parecía ser que más nervioso le ponía estar con ella, besarla y abrasarla como hacia ahora que el hecho de estar peleando en una batalla con el ninja más perverso, truculento y malvado que allá existido, y a pesar de todas esas sensaciones indescriptibles que ella le hacia sentir sus pulmones, de nuevo como en el pasado le reclamaban que se detuviera, y que tomada una bocanada de aire, con la que ahora parecía ser poco importante amenaza, de perder la conciencia.

-valla que se ven lindos juntos-decía la joven hija del hombre, mientras juntaba sus manos y las entrelazaba para demostrar lo tierna que le parecía la situación, fijando su mirada en la pareja, que poco a poco comenzó a separarse, mientras notaba como Naruto y Ino se decían mil palabras en silencio, mil palabras mientras no se hablaban, mil palabras que de uno al otro se transmitían a través de las miradas que compartían siempre no ellos, si no sus corazones, que usaban los ojos de otros.

El tierno en la cara de ambos se hizo notar, en lo que otro joven que acompañaba a Naruto y no llamo tanto la atención se hizo notar carraspeando.

-disculpen-dijo el joven castaño de ojos sin iris para llamar la atención.

-oh lo siento-dijo ella cortando la mirada, para la desgracia de ayame, que se sentía como si hubieran cortado su película favorita de romance en el cine.

-si disculpen-dijo Naruto mientras se reia, para dar por finalizada la situación, aunque en el interior ambos no les gusto cortar la situación.

-2 tazones de ramen de puerco-dijo neji mientras se sentaba a un banco de distancia de Ino, guardando el cercano a ella para Naruto.

-y tú que vas a querer Naruto-dijo el viejo que segundos antes también había sonreído, al darse cuenta que parecían que todas las heridas de pasado habían cerrado, para ambos.

-deme algo de verduras al vapor, con arroz-dijo Naruto sonriente, de hace un tiempo para acá, variaba mucho su alimentación, se debía mantener sano, no es que el ramen haya dejado de gustarle, es que ya le agradan más las demás comidas.

-Lo tuyo estará en 15 minutos Naruto-dijo el viejo, mientras ayame sacaba una conversación a Ino.

-entonces que te pareció tu equipo ninja-dijo neji mientras comenzaba a dividir los palillos a la mitad para comer su deliciosa comida, pues tenía mucha hambre.

-me pareció, que está hecho a mi medida, de cierta forma en el papel luce genial-dijo Naruto entrelazando las manos y pensando, ahora que Naruto había obtenido un equipo ninja, su vestimenta había cambiado un poco, ahora vestía como vestía su jonin sensei, con los guantes negros que tenían protectores de metal, y el traje negro, junto al chaleco antibalas- dicho de otra forma, todo equipo esta hecho a la medida de uno, a la final uno tiene que buscar la manera de enseñarles- decía mientras esperaba porque su amigo diera su propia respuesta sin embargo algo paso por su mente y decidió agregar algo mas.

-la hyuga-dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta - ¿Por qué no te la han dado a ti?

-que perspicaz-dijo mientras tomaba comenzaba a devorar los fideos del siguiente plato-esa hyuga es particular, es un secreto dentro de nuestro clan, no lo debería revelar, pero 3 generaciones antes, nació un hombre con el byakugan, un poco deficiente, o al menos eso se pensaba-dijo mientras paraba de comer y se ponía a recordar la historia que le conto su padre- todo comenzó con un hombre que no despertó el byakugan a la edad habitual, era extraño, pero no solo eso, si no que su byakugan, en vez de mirar adentro de la piel los puntos de chakra, parecía, poder ver más haya, nunca se logró descifrar que sucedía, el caso se comenzó a estudiar-comento neji mientras se secó la boca con la servilleta para dedicarse a su historia.

-era increíble-comento mientras Naruto le prestaba atención- podía ver otros mundos, podía ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pero al poco tiempo, murió todos pensaron que allí acabaría todo, pero al poco tiempo nos enteramos que logro dejar un bastardo, que llego a tener con una prostituta, es un asunto que se ha tratado mucho en los consejos del souke y del bouke, el hecho esta, en que ese niño, que era mayor que yo, llego a tener una hija, su madre murió en el parto y el hombre, murió esa misma noche, bajo la luna llena, no pudo controlar el poder que su byakugan estaba desarrollando, parecía ser, que está evolucionando el byakugan, en la rama principal están discutiendo el asunto, pues podría significar un cambio de gobierno, oh bien una nueva casta de guerreros a su disposición, de cualquier manera, ella no ha sido marcada con el sello-dijo neji mirando su plato- Naruto, yo he pedido que te la asignen, y te quiero pedir un favor, quiero que le crees un sello, un sello que la proteja, para que todo este poder no la mate antes de que pueda controlarlo, y también, quiero que la protejas del clan-dijo neji mientras miraba su plato casi vacío, solo quedaba algo de caldo y puerco en el fondo, la comida no debía desperdiciarse, sin embargo, ya había perdido el hambre.

-tienes alguna idea de qué pasa con su byakugan-dijo Naruto mientras recibía el plato de comida y comenzaba a comer poniendo algo de sal en las verduras.

-he estado investigando secretamente algunos registros del clan-dijo neji mientras pasaba unos pergaminos pequeños a Naruto que este guardo discretamente, aun así, para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido el hecho de que había una presencia escondida vigilándolos, que había investigado todo el hecho sucedido-estos pergaminos contienen mucha información acerca de los secretos del clan, sobre registros pasados de sucesos impresionantes, son de máximo secreto, no dejes que caiga en manos de nadie más-dijo neji mientras suspiraba, y se decidía a terminarse por las malas su comida, no quería comer más antes de matar, pero era necesario, dio sus últimos sorbos a lo que quedaba en el tazón, y despidiéndose de Naruto, se dirigió a la esquina para doblar la calle.

-naruto, amor, ya me voy-decía Ino acercándose a él, y dándole un beso en los labios que le hacía sentir y pensar las mismas cosas que el anterior, terminaron rápido ambos tenían que hacer, Naruto se dedicó a terminar su comida, tenía que irse a presentar a su equipo.

8888888888

-¿donde estará? este tipo que nos toco-comento un anbu a otro mientras estaban escondidos en un árbol, buscando a neji hyuga, ambos anbu eran hyuga, y sin embargo aun así, no podían encontrarlo.

Un instante, Tan solo un instante después se necesito, para que el joven jonin de ojos plateados golpeara en la nuca de ellos, con una patada a cada uno, rompiéndoles el cuello a ambos para darles una muerte instantánea, se fijo muy bien en las heridas de ambos, con su byakugan, no había signos de que hayan luchado contra alguien del clan hyuga antes de morir, perfecto, ahora se tomaría a la tarea de desaparecer los cuerpos, era obvio que esto pronto le explotaría en la cara, 3 meses de cuerpos desaparecidos, ya lo sospechaban, sin embargo no habían pruebas.

88(Extra)88

-A si que tu eres el famoso tulipán floreciente de konoha- comentaba un jounin renegado cuya captura en el libro bingo estaba enmarcada como SSS, una misión solo apta para los hokage acompañado de anbu.

-no diras nada preciosa-dijo el ninja mientras se lamia los labios al ver la hermosa figura de Ino, de por si ya tenia una belleza inmensa sumado al hecho de que estaba muy bien desarrollada, ya quería someterla y hacerla suya como muchas otras kunoichi para luego matarla.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu Acua Senbon-dijo el ninja estando a una distancia larga de Ino mientras esta permanecía callada analizando la situación.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu Rose Shield-comento Ino luego de haber sacado una rosa que traía en su bolso trasero, y de haberle dado un beso que muchos hombres hubieran deseado.

La pequeña y tierna, eh incluso endeble rosa fue arrojada a la mitad del campo de la batalla, aun estando en el aire y en movimiento, parecía un juego para aquel hombre cuya captura solo se ponía en mano de kage o anbu, a la expectativa aunque muy seguro de que podría ganar el hombre mira, como en un instante, que pareció una eternidad, los pétalos de la rosa se esparcieron por todo el campo de batalla.

Curiosamente, una cantidad de pétalos se atravesó contra las senbon de agua, cada pétalo, haciendo que estas se volvieran simple agua en el suelo, ante la cara estupefacta del hombre, sorprendido, miro a la usuario del Jutsu, que estaba parada sobre una rosa gigante que había surgido en el campo de batalla, lo suficientemente grande, para que la rubia estuviera parada sobre una espina.

-Arte ninja: Lluvia de pétalos-comento Ino mientras hacía un sello con una sola mano, luego de todo eso comenzó a llover unos pétalos de rosa que descendencia del brote en el que ella estaba parada, los pétalos rápidamente rodearon al hombre que instantáneamente se desmayó.

-todo ha acabado-comento Ino mientras la rosa en la que ella estaba para moría, instantáneamente deshaciéndose en polvo que se llevó el viento, ese polvo especial contenía nutrientes que afectarían positivamente a toda la tierra del sitio.

**Notas del autor:**

Esto es un extra que estoy incluyendo acerca de una de mis protagonistas para hacerles una pequeña introducción de cómo ha desarrollado sus habilidades Ino Yamanaka.

Esto no está ubicado dentro de la línea de tiempo actual del fanfic, oh bueno, si quisieran ubicarlo, serian tres meses antes de la historia actual.

88888888

Disculpen que me haya tardado 1 dia en subir el episodio, es que se me había olvidado, si no leo en el face que takahashi nee me preguntando como van mis fanfics estaría acabado, finalmente, me hubiera gustado hacerle una revisión a este cap pero no he podido, he estado muy olvidadizo pues juego muchos juegos de acción mientras estoy en el pc, se me había olvidado esto. En fin.


	3. Preview del siguiente capitulo

Preview del 3rd capitulo:

8888888888

Se logra vislumbrar una biblioteca gigantesca invocada, que esta fuera de este mundo, donde un joven de cabellos rubios investigaba todo acerca de los poderes hyuga.

88888888

-Ino, Amor, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te has caído?

-Naruto, Estoy embarazada

888888888

-Era inevitable todo esto –comenta la sombra de fuego mientras mira una declaración de guerra recibida a manos de un alkon mensajero.

8888888

-maldición, pensé haber renunciado a esto hace mucho tiempo, nunca pensé que tendría que volver a llamarlo- comento el rubio al ver como todos sus esfuerzos se desbarataban ante una gran cantidad de enemigos- Kuchiyose No Jutsu- comento mientras logro llamar a 1 zorro gigantesco de mirada siniestra de 9 colas, y a sus flancos habían zorros de 8 colas para combatir al ejercito de la unión de las demás aldeas ninja.

Notas:

Gracias por su apoyo, esta es mi manera de mostrarles agradecimiento, tengo planeado hacer un capitulo de muchas paginas y mucha emoción para ustedes. El cual tomara entre 5 días y una semana del cause de la historia. Y lo escribiré entre el 2 al 9 de octubre.


End file.
